Rock stars Always Have More Fun
by Mavis May
Summary: When Matsumoto Ian tansfers back to Ouran for her first year of highschool, she becomes part of the Host Club, with her unnamed, but very popular band. Now she has to deal with being in the cub withthe guy she likes. KaoruxOC, KyoyaxOC, TamakixHaruhi
1. New Hosts

Okay,sorry hat I'm not writing other stuff that I should be, rght now. D: I got preoccupied with Ouran, and... Well it turned into an addiction. So, along with my friend,I decidd to make an Ourn fic. :D and so, here it is. Just an FYI, Ian has scarlet-ish red hair, and bright greeneyes. Sho hasdark brwn hair, and chocolate eyes. Miyako has black hair with red streaks,and burgundy eyes, and Claude has (normally) blone hair,and ble eyes with green around the pupil. Just so you knw some of the phyical features. :D

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Ouran High School host Club. On the other hand, my four caracter, and dog are mine, so please respect my rights to owning them, and don't steal. thank you, and enjoy the fic. :D

* * *

Rock Stars Always Have More Fun

Chapter One: New Hosts

_The red-headed girl stood on the side walk, waiting for someone to confront her. She let out a deep sigh, and looked at her feet. This was the first time she had ever confessed to anyone, and she was a bit unsure what to do._

_Soon enough, the boy walked up, without his twin, who she believed would be somewhere close by._

_"Kao—"_

_"Eh, sorry, Kaoru's busy. He's with someone, right now," the twin said._

_The red-head blinked unsurely at the twin. She was more than positive that the boy in front of her was Kaoru._

_"Well, since Kaoru is busy, would you mind going out with me instead?"_

_"No," the red-head said very plainly. "I specifically said Kaoru. I don't like Hikaru…" The girl looked at her feet again, ignoring the slight look of shock on the twins face. If Kaoru was low enough to play a trick like this, was he worth her time?_

_The twin quickly recovered from the shock. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me instead? Ian-chan?"_

_The girl frowned. "I already said… Just… never mind," she muttered, turning. She bit her bottom lip, trying with all her might not to let her tears overflow. "Just forget it!" she snapped, as she ran off._

_The twin stared off at her, as she ran, and then turned to a rock, where his other half emerged._

_"Well she wasn't much fun... we didn't even get to finish the joke," the newly-emerged twin said._

_Kaoru stared at his twin, and shrugged. "Let's go," he said, before looking back over his shoulder, and frowning slightly._

**-A Year Later…-**

"Ian, it's nice to see you back at Ouran," a tall dark-haired teen said, looking down at his short, red-headed friend. "How was Robelia?"

"I hated it," Ian muttered, sighing. "I can't believe I even thought about that. I mean, being friends with Miyako is bad enough, but being thrown into the feminist world is just terrible. I thought I was gonna die. Now I see why Miyako likes it so much there, Sho."

Sho chuckled. "Actually, Miyako isn't a feminist. She says she just likes the view. She was pretty sad when you had transferred back here."

Ian shrugged. "I don't like wearing skirts. I'd much rather be here, and wear the guy uniform."

"I see that," Sho said, before stopping in front of a door to a classroom. "This will be your class." Sho pushed Ian in, where some of the students stared at her and Sho. "Try to be nice, Ian. Okay?"

Ian sighed. "I'll try." She looked around the room, and noticed at the back twins talking to a very feminine boy. Or maybe he was actually a she. Ian was having troubles telling which, but her eye was fixed on one of the twins.

"Well, I better go to class. I'll come by to pick you up, afterward, okay?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah," she muttered, looking back at Sho. "I'll see you later, then."  
Sho waved to Ian, as he walked out, and headed for his own class. Ian turned back to the class, noticing that all of the girls were staring at her with dreamy eyes.  
"You're on a first-name-basis with Hayashi-sempai?! Amazing~" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Hayashi… sempai?" Ian snorted. "What, is Sho famous here or something?"

"Don't you know? He's in that new really popular band~ He has such an amazing voice~!" another girl cooed.

"Oh, well, yeah, I know he's in a band.. Is it really that popular? I wish I had known that earlier…" Ian muttered. "So does that mean Claude is famous, too?" _That also means the girls don't get that much attention, does it?_ She thought.

"Of course~ Facet-sempai is so gorgeous!"

Ian smiled. "I bet he gets that a lot," she mumbled to herself, as she went to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the corner. "I wonder if we should start making concerts and stuff," she muttered, taking out a pencil and a sheet of paper. She started to write down something.

In the opposite corner, Kaoru glanced over at Ian. "Hey, Hikaru, remember her?"

Hikaru looked at the new student, and shook her head. "nope. Why? Did she come here before?"

Kaoru sighed. "You don't remember anyone."

Haruhi blinked. "Do you know her, Kaoru?" she asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe…" he muttered, looking at her, again.

**-After Class-**

Ian let out a deep sigh, as she stood outside the first-year classroom. The bell had just rung, and school had just let out. She leaned against the wall, waiting for Sho to come and lead her out of the school. She watched as other students walked by her, but _that _boy stood out, forcing her to watch him. She frowned.

"I need to stop being like that," she told herself, closing her eyes. "That was... ages ago! I need to relax..."

"Relax about what?" Ian looked to her left to see Sho. He smiled down at her, but she didn't return the smile.

Ian shook her head. "Nothing," she replied simply. "C'mon, let's go. We need to practice."

Sho nodded, as he and Ian started walking. "You know, Ian, we could always have a gig here. There are enough rich people, so we wouldn't have trouble getting people to buy tickets."

Ian shrugged. "The people here aren't into that. They'd only come to see you sing, you know that. Bunch of idiotic fan girls," she added the last part in an undertone growl.

"Well it's always worth a try," Sho said.

Ian looked up at Sho. "Okay... I'll think about it... But for now, let's just stick to the internet."

Sho nodded, and the two of them kept walking. They rounded a corner, only to see the hall come to an end. A door with the sign "Music Room 3" was the only thing they saw.

Ian frowned. "Sho, why aren't we at the exit?"

"Err... Wrong turn? Hey, look, a music room!"

"... You ADHD bastard."

Ian followed Sho to the door. She grabbed the handle, before Sho got a chance to swing it open and jump in to examine the space. She turned the knob, and was about to crack the door open, when she heard voices. She blinked, as it suddenly became quiet.

"Hurry up and open the door!" Sho said, grabbing Ian's hand, and pulling it fully open for her.

The two stood there for a moment, staring at the scene; a multitude of teenage boys stood there, looking as if they were expecting something... strange.

"Sho, we should leave. We don't need to associate with people like this." Ian turned to leave, only to almost face plant into the chest of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed leader of the expecting people. The others in the room gave the boy strange looks, wondering how he moved so quickly.

"Now, now, Angel, no need to be like that. Why don't you come and visit with us?" he asked in a sweet voice, taking Ian's hand, and leading her into the room.

Ian glared at Sho, as the she and the leader walked by. "I hate you, Sho," she mouthed, her expression that of utter disgust.

Sho followed behind the two, smiling at his friend, as if to ignore her.

The dark-haired boy with glasses observed Ian and Sho as the leader ushered them in.

"Oh, I know you two," he said, pushing up his glasses a bit. "You're members of that new band who's taking the Internet by storm. Ian and Sho, I believe."

Ian blinked. "How did you know?"

Glasses boy smirked. "I like doing my research, that's all."

Sho sighed. "Can we all introduce ourselves? Sure, you know us, but we don't know you."

One of the twins blinked. "You don't know us?" He looked at his other half.

The leader smiled. "Well, we're the Host Club! I'm Tamaki, the leader."

"And I'm Kyoya," said glasses boy.

"And we're Hikaru and Kaoru," said the twins.

"I'm Haruhi," said the short, feminine member.

"And I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi!" said the short boy, as he pointed at the tall teen behind him.

Ian blinked at them, not entirely sure what she wanted to say.

"Well it's err… nice to meet you guys," said Sho.

Kyoya observed Sho and Ian for a moment before speaking. "So, your band… I'm sure you would like a bit more publicity, correct?"

"Not in your life," Ian growled.

"Ah, Ian, d-don't you think we should discuss this with Miyako and Claude first? I'm sure they'd like a say in the matter!" Sho said to his friend.

Ian frowned. "Fine!" She glared at the Host Club. "And we're not staying any longer! C'mon Sho, we need to leave, Miyako and Claude are probably waiting for us," she said, and she turned quickly.

"So you're not seeking the services of the Host Club?" Tamaki asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Sho shook his head. "Sorry, Ian isn't that type of person," he said, following Ian out. "We'll come by tomorrow with our answer."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "What's the point of having them perform here?" she asked.

Kyoya smirked. "They're very popular, right now, didn't you know that?"

Haruhi shook her head. "What is the name of their band, anyways?"

Kyoya looked at the door, where Sho and Ian had just exited. "They haven't named it, yet."

**-Back at the Matsumoto Mansion-**

"Ah, Sho, your English is horrible," Claude stated as he stopped playing. He flipped his blonde hair out f his face to reveal his blue-green eyes, which stared coldly at Sho. "Take some classes or something, your pronunciations suck worse than that Harry Potter fan fiction."

Miyako snorted back a laugh. "My god, Claude, that is so cruel. You can't be serious."

Claude shrugged. "I dunno, he's pretty close, don't you think? His English really does suck."

Ian sighed. "Sho, you do need to work on it."

Sho frowned at his fellow band members. "You heartless fiends!"

"Let's just practice another song." Claude sighed. "We're gonna have to get some type of show ready for those rich bastards, right?"

Miyako stared at Claude. "You're one of those rich bastards, you know."

"I don't wanna practice anymore," Ian said, speaking the truth. She put her guitar on its stand, and plopped onto her bed. "I can't believe you two agreed to working with those perverts." She glared pointingly at Miyako and Claude. "I hate you both, now."  
Miyako almost immediately had tears fill her eyes. "Y-you… hate me?!" Miyako threw her head back, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-I never thought... You'd say such a heartless thing... Ian! How could you break my heart like this?!"

Sho stared at Miyako. "You're over-doing it again, Sis."

Miyako glared at Sho, her attitude changing instantly. "Shut up, girly-boy, or I'll have to kick your ass!"

Ian stared at them. "Why don't you all just get out of my room?"

"Wait, you were serious?" Miyako asked, staring at her friend.

"Well, yeah. What, do I sound like I'm kidding?" Ian asked, cocking her head to the side. "Seriously, get out."

Sho sighed. "Really, Ian, is that any way to treat your friends?"

"I honestly don't care, right now. Get out," Ian muttered, lying back onto her bed to stare at the ceiling. "Come back tomorrow, I'll have a new list of songs for you to choose from. No more Engrish, for now."

Miyako frowned. "Okay, okay… I'll see you tomorrow, then, Ian."

Sho nodded. "I'll come by to walk you to school. Later, Ian."

"Sweet dreams, Ian," Claude said, as he and the other two walked out. As soon as they left, an old German Sheppard trotted in and jumped on the bed. Ian stroked his back.

"You know, Delgado, sometimes I don't understand how we can all put up with each other," she said, looking at the dog, who wagged his tail.

**-After School the Following Day-**

Sho walked into Music room three with Ian and Claude.

"Ah, so this is the Host Club?" Claude asked, looking at the many teens. "There's not very many of you…"

Ian stepped on Claude's foot. "Shut up."

"Ow," Claude mumbled.

Kyoya looked at the trio. "Well, it looks like most of you are here. Where's Miss Hayashi?" he asked.

"Miyako's on her way," Sho replied. "She just texted me, saying she was on her way. It'll take a while, because she goes to Robelia…"

"That's okay. We can wait," Kyoya said, smiling. "Ian, if you would like, you can pass the time by picking a Host to—"

"No," Ian immediately said. "I'd much rather not."

Tamaki frowned. "But, Ian-chan, why not?"

"It's not my thing to have guys flirt with me. I'd rather not have to deal with it. I need to practice something, anyways," she muttered, walking off to a corner with a chair, and a guitar case.

Tamaki blinked. "Where did that guitar come from?"

Sho and Claude shrugged.

Kyoya looked at Sho and Claude. "Oh, by the way, how would the two of you like to be Hosts? We'd have many more clients, if we had you two. I've even decided what types you two could be."

Sho blinked. "Wait, what?"

"A Host?" Claude grinned. "That should be fun," he said with a chuckle. "I'm in. And so is Sho! Now, what would our types be?"

Kyoya smiled. "Claude, you will be the Rock Star type. And Sho, you will be the Girly type."

Sho almost lost his balance. "What?!" he snapped.

"How fitting," a girl cackled from the girl. "Sho, don't you think it fits you well?"

Sho turned to look at his little sister, who was still in her Robelia uniform. She flipped her black, red-streaked hair, and smiled.

"Miyako, shut up," Sho growled.

Miyako's smile widened. "So, this is the Host Club that the Zuka club loathes so much?" she asked, looking at the teens. "Awesome. You guys aren't all that bad on the eyes."

"So, Kyoya, when will Sho and I start being Hosts?" Claude asked, completely ignoring Miyako.

"You'll begin training today. After that, I'll let Tamaki decide what to do with you," Kyoya said, writing something in his black notebook.

Sho stared at Kyoya, his expression that of disbelief. He sighed. "I guess I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Well, if you're going to be the band of the club, then you might as well be Hosts. As for you, Miss Hayashi, you may choose a Host to be with, until times that you perform."

Miyako smiled. "Well, I'll take you, then, Ootori-kun," she said.

Ian looked at Miyako. "Well that was quick."

"Oh, Ian~ You're here! I didn't see you, over there in that corner, by yourself! Why don't you pick a Host?" she asked.

"No," Ian said, strumming a diminished chord on her guitar.

Miyako frowned. "fine, I'll pick for you." She looked around at the other Hosts, which now included Sho and Claude. "How about… the twins?"

A string on Ian's guitar broke. She glared silently at Miyako. "Was that a death wish?" she muttered under her breathe.

"Then it's settled!" Miyako said, grinning. "Ian is an official client of the twins!"

Kaoru looked over at Ian who was currently preoccupying herself with replacing the broken string. Hikaru chuckled a bit.

"Looks like we have a new toy," Hikaru said to Kaoru. For once, though, Kaoru did not reply to his brother.

"Well, everyone, get ready, it's about time for our other clients to come," Kyoya said.

Sho sighed. "This is going to be a long year…"

* * *

**Woot, we're done with chapter one! Okay,wll, I'll start o chapter two. 5 reviews will get my but into ovedrive! :D So please review~ I'd love to hear wat you have to think about it. :D**


	2. Performance

**Whoo! I'm done with chapter two, guys! :D It's a bit longer than the last, and a lot of stuff happens... So.. if you don't understand something, be patient! things will be explained later on, I promise. This is just one of those stories that has many secrets in it. But for now, please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Hatori Bisco's Ouran High School Host Club, nor any of its characters. I do, however own Ian, Sho, Claude, and Miyako, so please respect my rights to their ownership, and don't steal them. Have a nice day!**

* * *

Rock Stars Always Have More Fun

Chapter Two: Performance

Ian sat at the piano in the music room, playing a simple tune, as the Host Club prepared for their clients. Miyako was hovering over Ian, watching her fingers.

Sho sighed, as he slightly pulled at the samurai cosplay he had been forced into. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Tamaki declared. "As a Host, it is our job to…"

While Tamaki continued on with another one of his rants, clients finally started to file in.

"Oh, Matsumoto-chan, you play piano?" one of the first-year girls asked, as she saw Ian still playing the piano. "You're very good, you know."

Ian looked at the girl. "Oh thanks, but I honestly don't think so," she muttered. She stopped playing, and turned around on the bench. "Hey, Mr. Princely, when do we get to leave?"

Tamaki turned to Ian. "You may leave, once the club activities have ended! You must also perform for our clients!"

Ian blinked. "Perform? Without any equipment?" she asked.

"Actually, I called and asked your father to send over you equipment," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "A maid should be here, shortly."

Ian blinked. "I don't know what to think…" she muttered.

Kyoya smiled. "Meanwhile, why don't you spend some time getting to know Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"No, I think I'll keep playing the piano…" Ian turned back around on the bench. She then went back to playing the piano.

Hikaru looked at Ian. "C'mon, Ian, it won't be that bad!"

"No," Ian said, as she continued the piece.

Kaoru watched her play for a minute. "What are you playing, anyways?" he asked.

"Bach's Minuet in G Minor," she replied. "I learned it a while back. It's really easy to play…"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "Well, whatever. C'mon Kaoru, we have other clients." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm, and they both walked over to a couch, where they were joined by some girls.

Miyako sat on the piano bench beside Ian. "Ian... are you keeping your distance from your classmates?" she said, watching Ian's fingers.

"So what if I am? Is that a crime?" she asked. "Anyways, you know I'm not into that type of stuff. I mean, really, a Host Club? If you ask me, I think the whole concept is a bit ridiculous. And now Sho and Claude are a part of it…" Ian hit a wrong note, and froze.

Miyako smiled. "Oh, I get it... You're jealous, aren't you? You're used to being the only girl in Sho's li—"

"Don't even, Miyako," Ian growled. "I've told Sho over and over again that I can't be with him… He may like me, but… I just… don't want to be in any sort of relationship…"

Miyako blinked. "Dos this… have something to do with you transferring to Robelia last year…?" she asked, staring at Ian.

"Maybe…" she mumbled. "I guess Sho never told you, then?"

Miyako sighed. "No… He doesn't tell me a lot of stuff that he talks to you about…"

"Maybe that's for the best," she muttered, as she started to play a different song.

Miyako was silent for a long moment, as she watched Ian play. She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go be a good client and spend some time with Kyoya. I'm determined to find out how he knows so much!"

"Have fun, then," Ian said, as Miyako walked off. "I'm at least glad to know some of us can take it easy…" Ian soon finished the song, and looked over at the two new Hosts, who seemed to be having fun… At least she knew Claude was enjoying himself.

"Aha, well, I came here from France my first year of High School… so I've been here for three years. But just last year, Sho, Miyako, Ian and I started our band. So we've had two years together, as a group," Claude explained to some blushing girls.

"Oh, it must be lonely to be here, alone, Facet-sempai," a girl said, watching his every move.

"Oh, well, not really. I'm staying with the Hayashi's, right now, so I hang out with Sho and Miyako a lot. Tsukiko-sama, their mother, has given me a room to stay in, for as long as I need. She is a very gracious woman... Enough about me, girls, I want to know some about you," he said in an airy voice, throwing them a charming look.

Ian rolled her eyes, as she turned her attention to Sho, who was smiling sweetly to the girls, as he spoke.

"So, Hayashi-sempai, is it true that you've been singing since you were a child?" one of the girls around Sho asked.

Sho nodded. "Yeah… My mother would always sing lullabies to Miyako and me, when we were little, so I wanted to sing to her, too."

"Oh, you're such a considerate person, Sho!" another girl cooed.

"No, not at all! I just appreciate everything everyone does for me, that's all. I'd, one day, like to repay everyone who has done something good or nice for me. That's one of the goals in my life," Sho said.

"Oh wow… Hayashi-sempai, it seems like everything you say is so deep… you're such a wonderful person~" The multitude of girls squealed, as Sho continued to talk to them

Ian snorted. _Gag me…_ she thought as she got up. _I'm going to go to the library…_

**-After Club Activities-**

Ian, who had come back from the library, sat down beside Sho, on one of the couches. Miyako sat on the arm beside Ian, while Claude stood behind then.

"Well, for your first day as Hosts, you two did exceptionally well," Kyoya said to Sho and Claude. "The girls seem to really love you two. I'm glad that we decided to make you two Hosts."

Claude flipped his bangs out of her eyes. "Ah, well, it's a pleasure to be able to be surrounded by so many beautiful la—"

"And this is coming from the person who rejects a girl every day right after school," Miyako snickered.

"WHY YOU!" Claude growled, pointing at Miyako. "Stop doing that! I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna— "Claude was suddenly pushed away from Miyako.

"Don't you dare threaten a lady!" Tamaki snapped.

Miyako blinked. "It's not that serious, Tama-chan," she said, crossing her legs, as she leaned slightly on Ian. "We do it all the time. I mean, seriously, bored teenagers need something to do with their time."

"Like this?" Ian asked, pushing Miyako off her, in turn, causing the girl to fall to the ground with a thud.

"That was just plain out mean, Ian…" Miyako muttered, as she slowly got up. "Maybe we should talk about your attitude, when we get home…" A devilish grin flashed across Miyako's face for a mere second.

Ian looked away, looking a bit nervous. "I'd much rather not…"

Kyoya cleared his throat, causing Ian, Miyako and Claude to look at him. (Sho wasn't part of their rough housing, so he was paying attention the whole time.)

"Well, if you're done now… We have to talk about the real reason you four are here, correct?"

"I thought they were just here, so that Sho and Claude could be Hosts," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You guys clearly weren't listening in the first chapter," Ian muttered.

"Well, it was dialogue between Kyoya, Sho and you. We can't help it if we weren't paying attention," Hikaru replied.

"Oh course not," she muttered.

"As I was saying," Kyoya continued. "Your band is now a part of the Host Club, so you will, of course, have regular performances. I believe at the end of this week would be a good first performance. We'll have the room set up however you would like it, of course, and you'll be allowed to perform any one song of your choice. That day, the hours of the Host Club will be altered, to be able to fit your performance into the day."

Haruhi blinked. "So it's going to be like a free concert where anyone can come? Well, what are the rest of us supposed to do?" she asked.

"Not free. There will be a charge for admission," Kyoya said. "And as for the rest of the Host Club, we will be doing what we normally do. Just in a different manor."

"Well, I guess we should go decide what song we're gonna play," Ian said.

"Something that Ian sings~" Miyako smiled at Ian.

"Pfft, no," Ian stood up. "I guess we should be on our way, then."

Sho also stood up. "Well, see you guys tomorrow, then."

Ian made her way for the door, followed by Sho, Claude, and Miyako. She opened the door, and as she was about to walk out, she took a quick glance back at the Host Club, at Kaoru, who was looking right back at her. They both quickly looked away from each other, and Ian hurried out the door.

**-The Next Day-**

Ian walked out the front door of the mansion. She looked around, expecting Sho to be around somewhere. She frowned, when she didn't see him.

"Oh, Miss Matsumoto! If you're looking for Mister Hayashi, he called earlier saying he wouldn't be able to walk with you to school," called one of the maids from the garden.

Ian blinked. "Okay," she muttered, as she proceeded down the driveway. "He must be busy. That's okay, I can manage walking to school by myself," she said, mostly to herself. She watched the cars drive by her, towards Ouran, from the corner of her eye. Why she didn't just catch a ride in one of the family's cars, she didn't know. Maybe because she felt it was a lot more peaceful to just walk to school.

Ian stopped, when she heard a car slow down beside her. She looked to the side, to see a very nice, clean car. The tinted window slowly rolled down.

"Hey, Ian, you need a ride?" Ian looked inside the window, to see the Hitachiin twins looking at her.

Ian shook her head. "No, it's okay. The school isn't too far from here," Ian replied. Before she could take another step, someone had grabbed her arm. She looked back, to see Hikaru had jumped out of the car.

He grinned. "C'mon. It'll take you about fifteen minutes to walk. Why not just ride with us?"

"Hikaru, maybe we should just let her do what she wants," Kaoru said, still in the car.

Hikaru blinked at his twin. "Well… She wants to ride with us… right, Ian?!"

Ian looked very unwilling, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine…" she muttered.

Hikaru grinned, as he pulled her into the car, and pushed her into the seat. Hikaru took his seat beside Kaoru.

Ian glanced at Kaoru for a quick moment, and looked out the window. She sighed.

"Do you walk to school every day?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not that far, actually, and I hate riding in cars that smell like car fresheners. It makes me feel sick," she muttered, watching houses fly by. "I walk home, too…"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, seeing if he was going to say anything. He nudged him a bit, but Kaoru ignored him.

The rest of the ride was in silence. As soon as they hit school grounds, Ian practically fell out of the car, and slammed the door shut, as she left to go inside the school building.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Hikaru asked, as he and Kaoru got out of the car.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know…"

Hikaru looked at his brother. "What I'm wondering more, right now, is what your problem is… I've never seen you act like this, Kaoru… These past two days, you've been acting really weird. And it didn't happen until that girl came."

Kaoru looked up at the path Ian had just run up. "I don't wanna talk about it…"

**-Music Room 3-**

"Hey, Ian, sorry I didn't get to see you this morning. I had to drive Miyako to Robelia, because the normal driver got sick last night," Sho said, as he saw Ian walk into the room.

"It's okay," Ian muttered, staring at the ground, as she walked in.

Sho blinked. "Is something wrong, Ian? You look pale… Very pale…"

"I… I think I failed that test…" Ian's head sank a little further downward. "I spent all night studying… I stayed up till Two AM in the morning… And I failed! Why do I feel so pathetic…?" She sunk down into a chair. "It's… the first test I've ever failed…"

Sho stared at Ian for a long moment. "Oh... well... I'm sure that—" Sho was cut off when a flying foot smashed into his face, sending him flying across the room.

"Ian~ Are you okay?!" Miyako scurried to her friend's side, and grabbed her hands. "Did someone hurt you?"

Ian snorted, as she looked to the side. "No, it's no big deal. Just a test, that's all."

Haruhi blinked. "Is it just me, or does Ian's attitude change awfully quick?"

"It's because her friendship with Miyako is very peculiar. And Miyako is somewhat violent, as you can see," Kyoya said, pointing to Sho, who was knocked out cold. "When it comes to Ian, Miyako is the figure of one of the most protective mothers over her daughter. It can easily make anyone's day interesting, if I do say so myself."

Miyako frowned. "Well, tests are for losers, anyways! And you're smart, Ian, I'm sure you passed it!"

Ian snorted, once more. "Yeah, right… My mind suddenly went blank when the test was passed out. I couldn't remember a single thing." She sighed. "Oh well, I'll just have to pass all my other tests. By the way, Miyako, Sho said your driver was sick. How did you get here, from Robelia?"

"Oh, Claude came and picked me up. He should be coming in soon, too," Miyako said, turning to the door, just as it was opening. Claude walked through the gap, but he looked very… different. His hair was slicked back, and it looked a lot pinker than normal. He also had the shape of a fist on his right cheek.

Ian stared at Claude for a long moment. "You… you dyed your hair pink?!" she snapped.

Claude shrugged. "One of the girls yesterday challenged me to do it! And you know I can't pass up a challenge!"

"She probably just said you'd look good in pink hair! She didn't challenge you! Girls here don't do that, you moron?! Why the hell'd you go and dye your hair for?! You'll—oh, forget it, I'm not even gonna try to get you to change it back…" Ian dragged herself over to the piano, where she pulled out her guitar. "You enjoy your little fan girls, today, they'll die from lack of oxygen."

Claude blinked. "Is it just me, or does she seem angrier than usual today?"

Miyako shrugged. "Maybe… I mean, Sho did have to drive me to Robelia, today… Maybe something happened on her way here?"

Hikaru coughed a little. "Could be," he muttered, looking at Kaoru.

"Ah, well I'm sure she'll get over whatever it is. She's not the type to dwell on stuff unless it's like really serious. And if it is really serious, that's what we have Sho for!" Miyako smiled, as she pointed at the still unconscious Sho. "Oh, and can someone wake him up?"

"I'll do it," Claude said taking off one of his shoes. He threw it at Sho, hitting him in the head. "Hey, pretty-boy, wake up, club activities are about to start."

"I'm up, I'm up," Sho groaned, leaning upward. "Miyako that hurt a lot more than usual…" he muttered, rubbing the side of his face.

"So, Mi-chan, you, do you know any martial arts or something?" Hunny asked, looking up at Miyako.

Miyako looked at Hunny. "Yeah, I learned them when I was a kid! My dad said every girl should at least have a little knowledge of fighting, in order to protect themselves. So he made me take about two years of MMA classes."

"So you can fight well?" Hunny asked.

"Yep. Not as well as most people, but enough to be able to kick certain people around. Mainly Claude and Sho, but sometimes anyone who decides they have the right to harass me."

"Well, it seems you're well prepared for the outside world, Miss Hayashi," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, please, call me Miyako~ I don't like people calling me by my last name," Miyako said, smiling at Kyoya.

Sho, who was now standing with the rest of the group. "So, about those club activities?"

"I lied," Claude said with a shrug.

"You bastard…" Sho growled.

"Oh hohoho, but I am no bastard, my dear Sho, you are! Admit it, your constant drooling over Ian is—" at this point, Sho jumped at Claude, who dodged, and continued talking. They began to fight.

Haruhi sighed. "This club got a lot more active, after those two joined…"

"Oh, but that's what makes it fun," Kyoya said. "Needless to say, we have a very interesting new group to join us."

"You're just saying that, because you're making a profit from them…" Haruhi muttered.

"Well, it never hurts to make friends with the Hayashi and Matsumoto family. Even the Facet family will be a great benefit for me."

"Yeah, isn't Claude actually a member of the Royal family?" Kaoru asked.

"That is correct. He's the youngest son, though, so unless something happens to his brothers, Claude can only live in their shadows," Kyoya said. "That's why he came here. He wanted to live outside of his brothers' territory, and be able to exceed them in his own way."

"And as for me and Sho," Miyako said, smiling, "our dad owns the top cosplay company. Our mom owns the best orphanage in all of Japan, too. In other words, it wouldn't hurt anyone to be friends with us," she explained.

"It's nice to see we can understand each other, Miyako," Kyoya stated, writing something in his book.

"But what about Ian? You said something about the Matsumoto family," Haruhi said.

Miyako patted Haruhi on her head. "That, my friend, is a very complicated story. Besides, it's almost impossible to be good friends with Ian, so you shouldn't even bother trying to benefit from her."

Kyoya looked at Miyako somewhat questioningly. "What do you mean by that? I know she was adopted by close friends of her parents, after the accident, but it still wouldn't hurt to make friends with Ian, would it?"

"Well, her foster parents don't really look at the friends of Ian, to look at their business partners. They would, if Ian wasn't so… rebellious, I guess would be the word. Ian's different from other rich people. She doesn't care for her wealth, and she doesn't care for her parent's business," Miyako explained.

"Wait… So Ian was an orphan?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. That's how Sho and I know her. She was sent to our orphanage for about three months, before Mr. Matsumoto came by to take her. He said he wanted to honor her deceased parents by raising her, like her real parents would have wanted her to be raised," Miyako answered.

"But she ended up being just the opposite, right?" Kyoya wrote something else down in his notebook.

"That's the idea," Miyako said, looking at Ian, who was currently tuning her guitar. "I don't think she can help it, though… Well, enough story time! Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for your clients?! Jeez, you're a bunch of slackers!" She picked up a chair, and threw it at Sho and Claude, who narrowly dodged it. "And you two! Stop fighting, you're disgracing your family names!"

"Y-yes Ma'am," Sho muttered, slumping back to the group.

Claude also went back to the group. "Miyako, you're such an asshole."

"Oh, I try not to be~ Is it not working?" Miyako asked, smiling innocently at Claude.

"It'll never work, so just give up." Claude let out a sigh. "Hey, has anyone found out what's wrong with Ian, yet?"

Miyako looked at Ian again. "I have a feeling that… the world will never know."

**-After Club Activities-**

"Ian, you ready to head home?" Sho asked, after he had finished changing back into his regular clothes. He waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one, he looked over at Ian, who was fast asleep, resting her head on the piano.

Miyako blinked. "I wonder when she fell asleep…" she muttered.

Sho shrugged, as she walked over to her and shook her a little. "Hey Ian, wake up. It's time to go home," he said softly.

"Five more minutes," Ian muttered, turning her head to face the wall.

Sho sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just carry her," he muttered, as carefully picked up his friend, making sure not to wake her.

"You're going to carry he all the way to her house?" Miyako asked.

"So she does walk home?" Hikaru asked.

Sho looked at Hikaru. "Yeah. Usually, Miyako, Claude and I walk home with her… She walks to school with me, though, because Miyako goes to Robelia, and Claude prefers to ride in cars, when going to school. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well Kaoru and I picked her up, on our way to school. She was walking alone, so we decided to bring her to school."

Sho blinked. "Oh, so that's why she was acting strange, today," he muttered. He looked at Hikaru and Kaoru for a long moment, before smiling. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'd prefer it if you two would leave her alone." Sho then turned, and walked out the door, leaving behind a confused Host club, and Miyako.

Miyako looked at the twins. "Sorry about my brother, he can be weird sometimes. I have no idea why he'd say something like that. Again, sorry," she said, before chasing after her brother.

Claude stayed where he was, still with the Host Club. "I wonder if this has something to do with what Ian once told me," he muttered.

Hikaru looked at Claude. "What are you talking about?"

Claude looked at the twins. "Oh, just a story Ian told me, about when she was in middle school. Nothing special, really," he said, looking more specifically at Kaoru, who looked down. "Well, I guess I better go, too. We're probably gonna practice the song that we picked to play. I bet the ladies'll love it," he said, with a grin, as he made his way to the door.

**-Performance Day-**

"Don't you think… the stage is a bit much?" Ian stared at the extravagantly decorated and lit stage that was now in the music room. "I want to know how you guys got it in here," she muttered.

Miyako grinned. "I like it~ Thanks, Kyoya-kun, it's awesome!"

Sho sighed. "I guess we should set up," he said.

"All the preparations are complete, actually," Kyoya said. "All you have to do is get where you'll be standing on the stage, and everything else is taken care of."

Ian looked at Kyoya. "That's… too much…"

"Well, it is your first public appearance, isn't it?" Kyoya asked. "Of course, this all came from the money we made from the tickets."

"So in other words it came out of our pockets?" Ian asked.

"We did have quite a bit left over, though. We made quite a profit from this. Next time, we'll hold the concert in a much larger space," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

"Well, I guess we should get prepared, then." Sho looked at Ian, Miyako and Claude. "Come on, then…"

The next hour was spent making sure the band was comfortable with the stage. Sho was in the front, with his sister in the back, sitting at her drum set. Claude was to the right of Sho, playing a few chords, while Ian stood on Sho's left, making sure her guitar was in tune.

"Is everyone ready?" Kyoya asked, from the other side of the room, at the door, where the rest of the Hosts stood, prepared for the crowd on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, we're ready," Sho said, as h put the microphone on its stand.

Kyoya smiled, as he signaled for the twins to open the door. They did so, at the exact same time, and a crowd of students, both male and female, walked in, looking up at the stage. There was a constant chatter that made it difficult to tell what any one person was saying. The Host Club had situated itself among groups of girls, to do what they did best, as the male students in the crowd waited for the band to perform.

Sho looked at his thee friends, who all nodded. Miyako clicked her sticks together three times, and the music began. The beginning was call, as Sho began to sing, but after the first line, Sho let out a scream, as the music turned into a rough melody. _(AN: he's singing Kaito's version of 'Love is War' in the style that Nodoame sings it.)_

There were cheers as the group finished the song. Ian stared at the crowd. She hadn't expected such a response from people who were rich. Sure, they weren't yelling and screaming like most people at a concert would, but they were still cheering. Sho grinned at his friends. Claude smirked, as he walked off the stage to be greeted by his fan girls.

Ian sighed, as she pushed the strap over her head, to but her guitar on a nearby stand. "What a hassle," she muttered. She looked at Miyako who was grinning from ear to ear, as she watched Sho walk off the stage to confront his fan girls, also.

"You think so, Ian?" she said, watching her brother. "I personally think that this game gets more fun by the minute… So, how do you think our first performance went?" Miyako turned to face Ian.

"It was good, I guess… But I can't help but think Sho sounded a bit desperate while singing that…" Ian muttered, looking at Sho.

Miyako smirked. "I guess it's just one of those things about being a hopeless romantic."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for Chapter two! I hope you liked it! R&R, please, I'd love to know what everyone thinks. :D Oh, and sorry if anyone seem out of character. (Especially Hikaru. .) I'm still not used to playing their characters, so I might make quite a few mistakes concerning their personalities. Hopefully, as I go along, I'll get better, so please, be patient. ^_^ Thanks for reading~ I love my reviewers!**


	3. Field trip

**Hello, everyone! I am here, with the third chapter! :D I'm sorry it took me a bit longer than usual. I was having some issues with it. I ended up changing the whole second half, after finishing it. But it is finished, now! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisco owns every right to Ouran High School Host Club. I own nothing but Ian, Sho, Miyako, Claude and Delgado. Please respect my rights, and don't steal my characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Field Trip

Ian sighed, as she clipped the leash onto Delgado's collar. "Sorry I haven't been able to walk you myself, Delgado… But with this new club, life's just taking a huge turn for the worst…" Ian waved to some of the maids, as she walked outside with her dog following behind her, with a slight bounce in his step. "But I'll make it up to you, today… We'll go to the beach, so that you can play in the water... And while we're there, we can visit Butter at the beach house! I'm sure Sato-san would like a decent meal… his son's cooking in terrible…" Delgado simply barked in reply, as he trotted beside Ian, who looked down at him. She smiled. "It's not like you can understand me, though, is it?" She chuckled, as she looked forward. "It'd be nice if you could, though… All the things we would be able to talk about…" Ian walked in silence, stopping every now and then to let Delgado sniff his surroundings. It took Ian a while to realize she was going the opposite direction of the beach.

"Eh? Crap, I got side tracked…" She looked around. "Well this place is completely new to me… What in the world was I thinking?" She looked down at Delgado, who was currently trying to eat a flower that stood beside the sidewalk; it was just barely out of reach to Delgado, because of his leash. Ian stared at her dog for a long moment, and giggled slightly. "You're not supposed to eat flowers, Delgado…" Delgado looked up at her, when he heard her name, and made an aggravated grumbling noise, as he pawed the ground, trying to tell her we wanted to eat the flower.

"Ian? You have a dog?" Ian just about jumped out of her skin, when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned around, quickly, to see Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Sho, and Claude. Delgado barked, when he saw the latter two.

"Well… yeah… I do…" Ian muttered, not having expected to see any of them that day. "Um… It looks like all of the Host club is here… except Kyoya… Where is he?"

"Well, I called him to invite him to our tour of the new commoner mall that just opened up... but he said he was busy," Tamaki answered.

"And I told Miyako she could come too," Sho said, "but she was busy too."

"And then we called your house!" Claude said, grinning. "But your dad told me you took Delgado out for a walk."

"Delgado?" Hikaru stared at the dog for a long moment, before laughing. "What kind of name is that?! Who would name their dog that?!"

Ian growled. "Shut up about my dog, or I'll shove my foot up your ass."

Hikaru looked at Ian, still smiling from his laughter. "Oh, really? I'd like to see you try."

"Well, now that we've run into Ian-chan, we can bring her along with us!" Hunny said, with a huge smile. "Right, Takashi?"

"Mm," Mori nodded.

Ian blinked. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Don't you ever listen?" Claude asked.

"We are going to the new commoner's mall!" Tamaki declared. "But of course, that's only if you want to go, Princess~"

"Don't call me that. And sure, why not? I haven't had a chance to go see what kind of stores are in there… I mean, it did just open two days ago…" Ian sighed. "I missed the Grand Opening sales…"

The Hosts stared at Ian for a long moment.

"You shop at commoner's stores?" Hikaru asked, before laughing, once more. "You're ridiculous!"

Ian whacked him on the head. "Shut up, you!"

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hikaru snapped.

"You're an aggravating person, that's what it was for!" Ian snapped back.

Kaoru watched as his brother fought with the red-head. He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Jeez, I don't think I've seen her fight so intensely with someone else, before," Claude stated, watching them. "I wish I could stay in a fight with Miyako that long, without ending up beaten to a pulp."

"That's just our curse, Claude," Sho sighed.

"I think Mi-chan is funny," Hunny said. "And she's really nice, too! She brought me a really yummy cake!"

Sho and Claude looked at Hunny for a long moment. "YOU MEAN SHE HAS A NICE SIDE?!" they snapped at the same time.

"Well, every demon has a good side," Ian said, finally finishing her argument with Hikaru.

"Every demon, except one," Hikaru muttered.

Ian's eyebrow twitched. "What was that?" she growled.

"Guys, can we just go to the mall now?" Haruhi sighed. "I swear you guys get crazier by the minute…"

"Yes! Onward to the commoner's mall!" Tamaki said, as he began to walk forward.

"I don't see why we can't just take a car or something," Claude groaned.

"It'd be way too crowded in a car, with all of us," Hikaru said with a shrug. "The mall's not too far away, anyways. You can bear to walk."

"Uhg… Fine," Claude growled.

"By the way, Ian-chan, you're not completely Japanese are you?" Hunny asked, looking up at Ian. "Your eyes a really bright, and your hair is an unusual color."

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm not. I'm told that my dad was an American, who worked at his business here. And while he was here, he met my mom. I think Isamu told me that they were all good High School buddies, and they grew up to be business partners."

Kaoru looked at Ian. "Isamu? You mean Isamu Matsumoto? He owns a lot of today's top models."

"Yeah." Ian nodded. "How did you know?"

"Our mom works with his company. A lot of the clothes she makes go to his models," Hikaru answered.

Ian shrugged. "It's a small world, I guess." She looked at Hunny. "But that is true, that I'm not completely Japanese. I get most of my features from my dad, for obvious reasons, but Isamu told me I have some things similar to my mom."

"Well I think, even though you take after your dad, that you look really pretty!" Hunny said with a huge smile.

Ian smiled back. "Well thank you."

Sho blinked. "How come you never smile like that around you band?"

Ian shrugged, as she tugged on Delgado's leash to get him away from another flower. She was still smiling, as she patted him on the head, when he trotted up beside her. "I dunno."

"Are pets even aloud in the building?" Hikaru asked, eyeing Delgado.

"Probably not, but that's okay! Claude can stay with Delgado," Ian said.

"Why me?!" Claude snapped.

"Because you know you love me, right?" Ian smiled back at Claude, but he cringed.

"O-of course I do. I'll be a good boy and take care of Delgado, yeah… sure…" Claude muttered, taking the leash from Ian.

Hikaru looked at Claude. "What was that about?"

"That's her "I'm going to make you a woman" look," Sho whispered to Hikaru.

Hikaru shuddered. "She's scarier than I thought… How can anyone smile like that, and it mean something like _that_?"

"I have no idea, but somehow Ian manages it…" Sho replied, also shuddering.

"Well, we're here~" Tamaki sang, as they approached the mall.

"We should split into groups," Ian said. "I'll go with Haruhi."

"Why me?" Haruhi asked.

Ian shrugged. "Everyone else is really bothersome."

Claude sighed. "I'm staying out here with the dog, I guess."

"I'll go with Haruhi, and Ian~" Tamaki sang.

"No, you're not," Ian stated plainly. "Besides, we have to go do girl stuff. I mean, it is a mall, right? Girl's best friend or something like that."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny stared at Ian for a long moment.

"You knew she was a girl?!" the all snapped in unison.

"How could I not tell? I mean, sure, I was confused at first, but that can't be helped. Anyways, seeing Haruhi as a guy is like seeing Sho as a girl. It's just not right. Sho may be very girly, but he'll never be an actual girl. The same goes for Haruhi, just the other way around. She may be one of the most convincing tom boys I've ever seen, but that doesn't make her and he," Ian relied, with a shrug.

Tamaki stared at Ian. "Y-your way of thinking is… so... strange…"

"I get that a lot, but I do aim to be a Profiler one day. If I can't tell a guy from a girl, I'd be worthless as a Profiler, wouldn't I?" Ian asked.

"Profiler?" Hikaru questioned. He grinned. "So then you could probably tell Kaoru and me apart?" he asked.

"Probably not. I haven't really been able to know you two separately, yet. One day I will, though," she said.

Hikaru looked a bit disappointed. "Oh well…"

"Now, about those groups. Who's everyone else going with?" Ian asked.

"I'm going with Takashi!" Hunny declared jumping up onto Mori's back.

"I'll go with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, too, if that's okay," Sho said.

"Sure! We'd be happy to have you in our group!" Hunny said, with a smile.

"Well, that leaves us with the boss," Hikaru and Kaoru both said, looking at Tamaki, who was still in shock at how Ian had figured out Haruhi was a girl.

"Okay, then. Haruhi and I are going to walk around some. We'll meet back here in about an hour or so," Ian said, looking at the watch on her wrist. "You ready Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sure," she said, as she followed Ian into the mall.

Hikaru watched them walk away, and looked at Tamaki. "So, Boss, are we going to follow them around, then?"

"Well… It seems Haruhi may finally have a girl friend to help her along with being a girl… Maybe we should just make sure Ian is moving her in the right direction," Tamaki said to Hikaru.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother them," Kaoru said, watching Sho, Mori, and Hunny go into the mall.

"But this is Haruhi, my daughter, we're talking about! We have to make sure she is behaving herself!" Tamaki snapped.

"For some reason, I have a feeling Ian will be the one who needs to behave herself," Hikaru muttered. "That girl is crazy. Come on, Kaoru, it should be fun!"

Kaoru sighed. "Okay… Let's go, then," he muttered, as he walked into the mall.

Tamaki blinked. "What's his problem?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I dunno, that' what I've been wondering for the past week," he said, as he followed his brother. "Hey! Kaoru, wait up!"

Tamaki followed behind. "Hey! Wait for me! I demand you to wait!" he snapped.

"So, you're a girl… yet you're in the Host Club?" Ian asked, looking at Haruhi. The two were sitting on a bench in front of a game store. "That's pretty funny…"

"Well, actually, I have to repay a debt… And everyone thought I was a guy, at first." Haruhi replied.

"Really? You didn't say anything?" Ian asked.

"No. I really didn't care to be honest."

Ian chuckled. "Well, that seems the way to go, these days."

"What about you? You were so opposed to joining the club, but you did, anyways… Why is that?"

"Well…" Ian remembered back to the day she had gone back to tell Miyako and Claude. "Miyako looked just… pathetic when she was begging me to join…" she shrugged. "In the end, I gave in… I wasn't happy about it, but I guess I just can't say no to her…"

Haruhi blinked. "Well, that was nice of you."

"Not really. I ended up kicking her and everyone else out of my house that day. I was pretty pissed," Ian muttered.

Haruhi looked at Ian.

"Also… Haruhi… What's your family like?" Ian asked.

Haruhi blinked. "Family?"

"Yeah… You're dad… I guess what I want to really know… is what it's like to have someone who is always there to ca… I mean, someone you can call 'Dad.'" Ian muttered, looking down.

"Oh… Well… It's okay I guess… But… why are you asking?" Haruhi asked. "Does it have something to do with your parents?"

Ian shrugged. "No, I'm just curious."

The two girls continued to talk for a long time. Close by, behind a bush, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were listening.

"Why would she ask something like that out of curiosity?" Hikaru asked. "What's more, she changed her words, halfway… I wonder why?"

"It could be because she doesn't remember having real parents," Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked at Kaoru. "How do you know that?"

"She's the adopted daughter of a company our mom works with, of course I'll know some things about her," Kaoru said.

"Really? I don't know anything about her," Hikaru said.

"What else do you know?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, her real dad also owned a modeling company, but his was in America. He did all his work here, though, so he and his wife were good friends with our mom and the Matsumotos. But five years ago, they died in a car crash, and their daughter, who is Ian, hit her head pretty hard. Afterwards, she got severe amnesia. The doctors said it was a miracle that she even remembered her name," Kaoru explained.

Tamaki blinked. "Did she remember anything else?"

"Not that I know of. From the way I see it, she woke up one morning, completely alone in a world she didn't know," Kaoru replied.

Hikaru blinked. "How do you know all this? I don't think I knew Ian before she transferred to Ouran a few days ago."

"You did know her. She was in the same class as us in middle school," Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked back and forth between the two. "I… I'm just a bit lost… If you could explain one more time…"

Hikaru looked over the bush, to see the girls gone. "No time for that, we have to find them!"

"They got away?!" Tamaki snapped. "Quick! We have to find my daughter!"

Ian leaned back in her chair at the table, as she watched Haruhi eat. "Sorry that I couldn't buy you better food. This mall's food court sucks," she said.

"It's okay. This is actually pretty good… Aren't you going to have any?" Haruhi asked, as she watched Ian take a drink of her fruit punch. Ian merely shook her head, and Haruhi went back to eating. "Hey, Ian…"

"Hm?" Ian looked at Haruhi.

"You're going to fall, if you keep leaning back like that."

"Eh?" Ian blinked. "Oh! Well, you don't have to worry about me. The worst that could happen is I hit my head. No big deal, right?"

"If you say so," Haruhi muttered.

The two sat in silence, as Haruhi ate.

At a nearby table, Tamaki watched Haruhi closely. "She's so cute when she's eating~"

"So, Kaoru, what else do you know about Ian?" Hikaru asked, staring at his brother.

"Not much more than that. It's as if her actual past was erased so no one could know it…" Kaoru replied.

"Ian…" the twins turned, to look at Haruhi when she addressed Ian.

"Yeah?" Ian looked at Haruhi.

"The other day, Miyako said it's hard to be friends with you. Why did she say that? From what I've seen today, it seems it's easy to be friends with you."

"Is that so? Well, maybe it's because I'm in a friendly mood today…" Ian smiled. "But don't mistake someone's friendly attitude as them being your friend, Haruhi. That is a very dangerous mistake to make."

Tamaki blinked. "Dangerous mistake? I don't understand…"

Kaoru stared at Ian. "For some reason, that seemed like a really cold statement…"

"Why would you say that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, it's just… it makes you wonder how many people are just acting friendly towards you… It makes you see the possibility that—" Kaoru stopped talking when he heard something hit the ground hard. There was a splashing noise that soon followed.

"I-Ian, are you okay?!" Haruhi snapped, standing up, to look at Ian, who had just fallen backwards in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ian said, slowly pushing herself up. She rubbed her head. "Like I said, earlier, worst I could do is hit my head." She looked at her hand. "And of course, it bleeds," she growled. She looked up at Haruhi. "Oh, I forgot to add the fact that I could ruin our clothes," she added, when she saw Haruhi and her own clothes dyed partially red. "Sorry…"

"It's okay… clothes aren't a big deal," Haruhi said.

"Ah, well, they might be for you. I never know. Come on, I'll get you some new clothes at one of the stores," Ian said.

"You don't have to. Shouldn't you get your head checked out?" Haruhi asked.

"No, no, that's okay! I'll be fine. I've hit my head much harder, anyways. Come on, really. I'll let you choose the store and the clothes," Ian said, pushing Haruhi along.

"Well, if you say so…" Haruhi sighed.

Kaoru watched them begin to walk towards a random clothes store. "If she says she's just in a friendly mood… why does it seem like Haruhi is her best friend?" he asked, sounding a bit aggravated.

"Maybe it's because she hit her head," Hikaru said, shrugging.

Kaoru sighed. "Maybe…" he muttered. "Let's keep following!" he said, as he followed after the two girls.

Hikaru blinked. "You know, boss, originally, he was against this…"

Tamaki looked at Hikaru. "He was?"

"Yeah. I wonder why he suddenly wants to continue… I wonder if…" Hikaru smirked. "Boss, I have an idea."

Ian walked out of the dressing room, and knocked on the door of Haruhi's room. "Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, okay? My hair is a bit of a mess, and I'm gonna go see if I can fix it up a little. Don't wonder off too far… And don't worry, whatever you get is already paid for, okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi said, as she pulled on her new clothes.

"I shouldn't be too long…" Ian muttered, as she walked off to the restroom.

"Okay, Boss, you ready?" Hikaru asked. He and Tamaki were almost directly outside of the store. Tamaki nodded. "We'll have to work quickly…"

Soon enough Haruhi walked out of the room, now wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt, and khaki capris.

"Go!" Hikaru snapped, as he rushed into the store, with Tamaki following. The two grabbed Haruhi and left as quickly as possible, with the confused girl.

Still in the store, Kaoru was looking around. "Hikaru, Boss!" He looked around. "Where'd they go…?" he muttered, scratching the back of his head. As he was about to walk out of the store, someone ran into him, and fell back. "Ah, sorry!" he said, looking down.

"No, it's okay, re—" Ian stopped mid-sentence, when she looked up and saw Kaoru. "You… have got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breathe.

* * *

**Cliffhanga~ Ahaha, sorry, couldn't help myself. The next chapter should be up really soon! It shouldn't take as long as this one to get out, trust me. Thanks for reading! I love my reviewers~ 3 **


	4. I Need To Tell You That I

**Gah! I'm sorry that this took me so long! I got almost done with it, then had a major writer's block! But I'm done now! :D So yaaaaay! Hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be nearly as long! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! All rights to Ouran High School Host Club go to Hatori Bisco! I do not own any of her characters, or her school. But I DO own MY characters, so if you will, please do not steal my ideas or characters. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Need To Tell You That I-

"So, Tamaki and Hikaru ditched you, huh?" Ian sighed, and she dusted off her new blue jeans, after standing up. "I guess they saw Haruhi and decided to search elsewhere…"

Kaoru sighed. "But I don't see why Hikaru would leave me behind…"

"That's why I think this is some sort of set-up…" Ian looked around the small clothes store. "I guess we can roam around the mall together, but…" _That would be extremely awkward for me, _Ian finished the sentence in her mind.

"I guess we could. I don't mind… And maybe we'll find Hikaru and Haruhi along the way," Kaoru said, with a shrug.

Ian nodded. "Well, anywhere you want to go?"

"I don't care. I don't really like any of the stores here, anyways…" Kaoru admitted.

Ian sighed. "Let's just roam around, then." Kaoru nodded, and walked out of the store, with Ian following behind him… at a bit of a distance.

"There aren't many interesting stores here," Kaoru said, looking around.

"I think there are some good stores here," Ian muttered, looking at the ground as she walked.

"I don't see why…"

"I'm just weird like that."

There was a silence between the two.

"So… why is your hair so wet, anyways?" Kaoru asked, looking back at Ian, who was a good few feet away. "And why are you way back there?"

"I had to wash drink out of my hair in the sink in the bathroom," Ian answered the first question. She looked at Kaoru, just then noticing the gap between them. "And I don't like walking close to people," she lied, looking away, again, and into the window of a toy store where she saw a little scarlet-haired girl begging for a toy.

"Well, you're always so close to Sho-sempai and Miyako, aren't you?" Kaoru asked. He waited for a reply, but noticed that Ian wasn't paying attention. She had her eyes focused on the window of the toy store across from where they stood. Kaoru looked over, to see what she was staring at, but there wasn't a single person in the store, at the moment.

"_Mama, can I get this today?" _Ian heard the little girl say, to her tall mother. Ian couldn't see the face of the brunette woman, but she could tell, just from that angle, she was a gorgeous lady, who had plenty of money to spare.

"_No, sweetie, not today. Daddy has already bought you a lot of nice new things, right? Maybe next time, okay?"_ The little girl look disappointed for only a minute, before plastering an large, authentic smile on her face. Her bright, green eyes shone, as she smiled.

"_Okay! But you have to promise me!"_ The girl and the woman walked away from the window, and disappeared further into the store, out of Ian's sight.

"Ian… Earth to Ian, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Ian slowly turned her head, to come face to face with Kaoru. She took a large step back. "Y-yeah… I'm fine."

Kaoru blinked. "You know you don't have to step away… I'm not gonna bite or anything."

Ian looked away, again. "I know. Sorry…" she muttered.

Kaoru stared at Ian for a moment, and sighed. "You're weird… Anyways… Let's keep walking around. I'm sure we'll run into Hikaru and Haruhi eventually…"

Ian nodded, as she followed him, when he began walking.

Nearby, behind a bush, Hikaru watched his brother closely. Tamaki was currently ranting on about how cute Haruhi looked.

"Sempai, will you please stop," Haruhi growled.

"But… you're just so cute~" Tamaki sang.

"Boss, shut up," Hikaru growled. "They're gonna hear you!"

"Why are we hiding anyways?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru sighed. "I'm trying to see why Kaoru has been acting funny, lately. Have you heard him mumbling about middle school during class, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked. "Now that I think about it… he always seems distracted, and he's talking gibberish a lot, lately… But what does any of it have to do with kidnapping me, and leaving Kaoru with Ian?"

Tamaki looked at Hikaru. "Do you think that… Kaoru sees Ian as his daughter, like how Haruhi is my daughter?!" he snapped.

"No!" Hikaru snapped back. "I think Kaoru might like Ian… But I'm not sure. He looks so sad whenever he looks at her, and she's looking away."

"So you're trying to see if he'll confess?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, so you're not as oblivious as I thought," Hikaru said. "But yeah, that's the idea…"

Tamaki looked at Hikaru. "Well then... If it's for Kaoru… then we shall begin Operation 'Make him Confess!'" the King declared, jumping up.

Hikaru pulled Tamaki back down. "Will you just shut up?! We have to let him realize what he has to do himself!"

"They're gone, actually," Haruhi stated, standing up, now.

"What?!" Hikaru snapped, standing up and looking around. "Where'd they go?!"

"I think upstairs," Haruhi said plainly.

**-The Mall: Second Floor-**

Ian rubbed the back of her head, unsurely. The place where she had hit it on the ground was throbbing horribly, now, and she could have sworn that it was getting worse by the minute.

"Ian, are you sure you're okay? You're starting to walk really slow," Kaoru said, looking at the girl with worried eyes.

Ian nodded. "Fine… I just need to sit," she muttered, scanning the floor for a bench.

"Over here," Kaoru said, taking her arm, and leading her to a nearby bench. He made her sit down, and then sat beside her. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Ian grumbled something under her breathe, before speaking, "No, it's fine… I just need some pain reliever…" She grabbed her forehead, focusing on everything but the throbbing. Every little voice she could make out clearly echoed in her mind as she tried with all her might to ignore the pain.

_"Ah, why does she always run off?" _the deep voice of a man said.

_"She just likes to explore, Travis. Don't worry, she won't get lost. She's a very smart girl," _said the voice of the woman Ian had heard speaking in the toy store. She must have been talking about the little scarlet-haired girl…

_"I'm not sure, Nana… She gets lost every now and then. And what if she gets hurt?" _the man, 'Travis,' was clearly worried, but the woman, 'Nana,' simply giggled.

_"We'll look for her together, then."_ Soon the couple's voices faded, and the chatter of everyone else was heard clearer than ever.

"Ian? Ian, say something!" Kaoru snapped.

"My head… hurts really bad," Ian whimpered, her head resting on her legs. Everything sounded so much louder at that moment.

"Come on, Ian, we need to get you to a doctor…"

"No… I don't need to go see any doctors…" Ian slowly pulled her head back up. "Come on, let's keep looking…"

Kaoru frowned. "Ian… You should really see a doctor, if your head hurts that bad…"

"I'll be fine…" Ian placed her hand on the back of her head, and looked down. "I'll be just fine…"

**-In front of the Game Store-**

"I have no idea where they went," Hikaru sighed.

Haruhi blinked. "I'm kinda worried about Ian… She hit her head pretty hard… It was bleeding."

"What was bleeding?" Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki turned to see Hunny, Mori, and Sho. Hunny was the one who had asked the question.

"Ian fell, earlier, and hit her head," Haruhi replied. "It was bleeding, so she went to the restroom to wash the blood out... Then I was kidnapped by these two, and Ian was left with Kaoru."

Sho narrowed his eyes at Hikaru. "And _why_ was she left with your brother?"

Hikaru scoffed. "Well, Kaoru has been acting weird lately, and I wanted to know why."

Tamaki looked at Sho. "Is that really a bad thing?"

Sho gritted his teeth. "Well, do you know where they are then?" he asked, anger beginning to build up in his voice.

"Well, we kinda lost them, a little while ago," Hikaru admitted, shrugging.

Sho clenched his fists. "And you said Ian hit her head, right?"

Tamaki blinked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I get it! Sho-chan is worried about Ian-chan, because Sho-chan likes Ian-chan, right?" Hunny asked, grinning.

"I NEVER SAID I LIKED HER!" Sho yelled at Hunny. "That's not the point, anyways! It's possible that Ian can end up getting amnesia again, if she hits her head hard enough! She needs to go see a doctor, in case it's really bad! She could forget everything again…"

"Don't you think you're over reacting a little? Maybe you're just jealous," Hikaru stated, bluntly.

Sho glared at him. "I'm not over reacting, and I'm definitely _not_ jealous…" he growled.

Hikaru suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Okay, okay, you're not… Jeez, what are you, a Yankee?"

Sho twitched. "Just shut up! Now, let's all hurry, we have to find Ian!"

"Sho-chan can get really scary," Hunny said, blinking at Sho. "Right, Takashi?"

"Mm." Mori nodded, a blank expression on his face.

Sho let out an aggravated sigh. "Can we just go find Ian?"

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned their heads to see Kaoru walking towards the group, with Ian asleep on his back.

"Ian? Is she okay?!" Sho snapped.

"She fainted a few minutes ago… I was heading for the exit, and then I saw you guys… Are we all leaving now?" Kaoru asked, looking around at everyone.

Sho was glaring intensely at Kaoru. "Why the hell did she faint?"

Kaoru took a slow step backwards. "I… I don't know… she just kinda… fainted…"

"Guys, shouldn't we take her to a hospital, then stand her and fight?" Haruhi said, sounding as if she were just irritated with everyone around her, now.

Sho looked at Haruhi. He sighed. "You're right. Here, I'll carry her," he said, walking over to Kaoru, and holding his arms out.

Kaoru blinked. "Oh, right," he muttered, turning around to let Sho take her. It was a minute, before Sho had a hold of Ian, carrying her bridal style.

"You guys go ahead and go home… I'll take Ian to a hospital. I'll get Claude to come too," Sho muttered, as he began to walk towards the exit, the Hosts following him.

"But we should all come, to make sure she is okay!" Tamaki declared.

"Boss, don't you think we should just go home for the day?" Kaoru asked.

"No, we should go," Hikaru said, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah! I wanna make sure Ian-chan will be okay!" Honey exclaimed.

Sho looked at them. "Really, I don't want you guys to trouble yourselves…"

"No! It's decided! We shall also accompany Ian to the hospital!" Tamaki said.

Sho stared at Tamaki, looking completely disgruntled. "Fine, whatever. Let's just hurry…"

**-At The Hospital-**

Sho sat in the waiting room, along with Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Claude. Mori and Honey had gone to the Matsumoto mansion to drop off Delgado.

"Well, it's good that she'll be okay," Haruhi said, really just wanting to go home, now. It seemed like it had been a long day, and since Ian was okay, she saw no reason in staying longer than needed. "They said it was only a minor concussion, and that she'd wake up, soon."

Sho shrugged. "You can leave whenever you want. In fact, why don't you all just leave?"

Claude looked at Sho, with a raised eyebrow. "You seem grumpy. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sho growled.

Claude snickered. "Well, anyways, isn't it dangerous for someone to sleep with a concussion?"

"No one can get her to wake up," Sho muttered, burring his face into his hands. "And Miyako's still not here…" Just at that moment, a ringtone filled the waiting room. Sho let out a frustrated grumble, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and said, "Miyako, where are you? … Wait... she's… Ah, crap. I forgot that I had invited her over… No! Don't tell her to leave, I'll be there soon! Bye." Sho violently snapped his cell phone shut, looking extremely irritated. "I've got to go," he muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"I have a certain appointment," Sho growled, heading for the door.

"Appointment?" the twins asked.

"Doctors appointment?" Claude asked.

"Stay out of it," Sho said, before walking out, not bothering to answer any of them.

Hikaru shrugged. "Whatever. I don't see what his problem is, anyways."

"He's just jealous," Claude said. "There are people, one guy, specifically, getting closer to Ian than he ever will. It's as simple as that."

The twins blinked at Claude. "But why does he have to take it out on us?" he asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later, I'm guessing. I'm not at liberty to tell you guys. Plus, I don't exactly know the whole story," Claude answered.

"What story?" Tamaki asked, looking at Claude.

"Well, something happened when Ian was in middle school, apparently, but Sho is the only one who knows everything. She never told me or Miyako." Claude sunk down a little into his chair, giving him a lazy look. "It caused a lot of drama, I know that much…"

Kaoru looked down; Hikaru was the only one to notice this.

"Anyways, I better get going. My mother is coming to visit in a couple of weeks, and I need to make sure everything is in order, in case she brings Dad and my older brother." Claude stood up, and waved to the group. "Call me, if Ian wakes up," he said, before walking out.

The remaining four sat in silence for a long moment. Soon, Haruhi said she had to leave, in order to cook dinner for her dad. Much to Tamaki's objections, she left. The trio now sat in silence, contemplating on whether they should leave, or not. It was getting late, and the sun had already set, and hour ago. Soon enough, though, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Miss Matsumoto has woken up. She's a bit shaken up, but it doesn't look like she's lost any of her memory. She should stay the night here, just in case, but if you would like to come see her now, you can," the man said.

"Yes!" Tamaki immediately declared. "Let's go see how Ian is doing!"

The doctor smiled. "Right this way, then," he said, leading the trio through the hall, and into one of the rooms. They saw Ian sitting upright, staring out the window.

"Miss Matsumoto, you have visitors," the doctor announced, causing Ian to look over at Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. She blinked, looking a bit confused.

"Are you guys the only ones who came?" she asked as the doctor left.

"Yeah. Everyone else was here, but they had stuff to do…" Kaoru replied.

"How are you feeling, Ian?" Tamaki asked, in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better now," Ian replied, looking back out the window. "I'd like to be left alone right now, though… So, you can go home, now."

The trio looked at her.

"But won't you get lonely?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

The trio looked at each other.

Tamaki sighed. "Well, if that's what you want… Come on, Hikaru. Kaoru." The three headed for the door. Kaoru turned around to look at Ian again. She was looking straight back at him.

"Kaoru…" Ian muttered, looking at the ground. "I need to tell you something…" Her voice was getting softer and softer. "I need to tell you that…"

"What? I can't hear you," Kaoru said, walking over to Ian. "Can you say that again?"

Ian slowly looked back up at Kaoru. "I need to tell you that…" Ian froze. She had no idea how to get the words out of her mouth. Just three simple words, and she couldn't say them. "Thank you."

Kaoru stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "No problem… but I didn't really do anything…" Kaoru turned again, to see Hikaru waiting for him at the door. "Bye…" he said, walking out, and leaving with his brother.

Ian looked out the window again. "I need to tell you that I love you," she said to herself, after Kaoru had left.

* * *

**Okay, well that's the chapter! Next chapter will, hopefully, be up soon! Please R&R!! I love all my reviwers. 3 You guys are awesome, and give me inspiration. 3**


	5. Transferred

**Hello! I finished the next chapter! Yay! I worked hard on the end of this. I wasn't exactly sure how to type it out, so it wouldn't seem forced. There isn't much humor in this chapter, sorry. You'll have to forgive me for that. D: But new characters are introduced! Yay, characters. So, I hope you enjoy th chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Ouran high School Host Club, or any of its wonderful characters. The rights to these go to Hatori Bisco. But I do, however own my characters, so if you could please respect my rights and don't steal them.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Transferred

Ian walked out of the house accompanied by a tall, brown-haired man with piercing, black eyes. He was Isamu Matsumoto, head of the Matsumoto Modeling company, and he was Ian's foster father.

"Isamu, I can walk to school by myself. And why'd you tell Sho he doesn't need to come by, anymore to walk with me?! Hey! Are you listening to me!"

Isamu suddenly looked as if he could crawl into a corner. "Ian, you're so cruel! I just want to be a good father and drive you to school, that's all! God, you have no idea how worried I was when the hospital called and told me you had a concussion! I felt like I had been torn to pieces! I care for you, as if you were my real daughter!" the man declared, looking down at Ian. She only snorted.

"I think you're just overreacting like you always do. I can walk to school, myself! Anyways, you know I hate riding cars!"

Isamu pouted. "But Ian! I'm worried about you! And you need to get over this fear of riding cars! It will be troublesome, when you have to go places quickly!"

"It's not a fear! I just prefer to walk, if it's not too far!" Ian snapped. She crossed her arms, and looked away from Isamu, irritated. "Fine, fine, I'll ride the stupid car!" She stomped over to the car, swung the door open, got in, and slammed the door shut. Each movement seemed to get more violent than the first.

The maid who worked in the garden laughed. "My, Master Matsumoto, you and Miss Ian don't seem to get along very well these days."

Isamu sighed, as he walked towards the car. "I know… I wish she'd talk to me. She always seems so angry. I just wish she'd open up a little…"

The maid smiled. "I'm sure she will, soon enough. I think she just really needs a break, right now."

Isamu blinked. "A break…?" he muttered, getting into the car. "That sounds like a good idea…"

"What sounds like a good idea?" Isamu looked in his rear-view-mirror, at Ian.

"Oh, I just think it'd be a good idea if you had a break," Isamu said, smiling.

Ian looked out the window, uninterested. "Whatever…"

"Really, Ian, you seem so angry and stressed out, all the time. You should take a break… In fact, shouldn't there be some type of holiday, soon? Why don't we all just get out of Japan for a while? I'm sure Ai would be thrilled!"

Ian shook her head. "I'd rather not… Especially if Ai goes… As long as I'm not her real daughter, she doesn't care for me, you know that."

Isamu frowned. He began to drive out of the drive-way. "Ian, why must you think so poorly of Ai? Sure, she can be a bit unreasonable, but she really does care about you. It's just not her forte to show her feelings like that. In fact, when I first fell in love with her, she acted the same exact way towards me!"

"But it's different with me. She's sterile, so she just sees me as the kid she'll never be able to have. Not that I really care that much about what she thinks of me, but I at least wish she wouldn't glare at me every waking second I'm around her." Ian sighed. Then she added, in a low mutter, "And you wonder why I never attend dinner with the family?"

"I'm sure she'll be nicer soon, Ian! I promise, one day, she'll be like the perfect mother!"

"I hope not. I think I like it better not having to associate with her."

"Ah, Ian, you can sound so heartless sometimes… It really does make a father worry."

"Well, good thing you're not a dad, then!"

Isamu pouted at the road. "That was like a stab to the heart."

"You'll get over it…"

Isamu sighed, and drove the rest of the way to Ouran Academy without speaking to Ian, again. When he pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the school, he looked back at Ian. "Have a good day, Ian. And please, try to be nice. Miyako has told me that, even though you've joined club, you're still a bit anti-social. I want you to have fun, Ian. I want you to grow up, and enjoy life!"

"Stop saying cliché things. And who said I was being anti-social? Didn't I tell you that I went to the mall with the people from the club?"

Isamu frowned. "Well even then…" He sighed, feeling somewhat defeated. He could never win with Ian. "I guess I just want you to find someone nice that you can be happy with… Like I did!"

"As if," Ian grumbled, getting out of the car. "Bye, Isamu. Don't come to pick me up, because I'm not getting in the car." And with that, she walked up the sidewalk, into the school.

"She's such a difficult girl. I can only wonder what goes on while she's in school."

-**Inside Class 1-A-**

Ian dropped her bag, as soon as she walked into the classroom. Over in the left back corner of the room, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi were talking to a happy-go-lucky, female-Ouran-uniform-wearing, Miyako. It just _couldn't _be.

"Oh, Ian," Haruhi said, causing Miyako to snap her head around.

"Ian~ What took you so long?! I missed you at Robelia so much that I decided to transfer here! Isn't that awesome! But… unfortunately, I'm not in your class, I'm in class 2-A."

Ian mouth was wide open. "No… Oh _hell_ no."

Miyako grinned, now looking a bit devious. "I know you're happy to see me, Ian!"

"No," Ian muttered again, her expression becoming one of irritation.

"Well, I have to get to class, now. Bye, Ian!" Miyako walked right by Ian, without another word, and skipped off to class 2-A.

"Why the hell is she here?" Ian growled, bending over to pick up her bag. "Oh god that means…" Ian's eye twitched. She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"Hey, Ian, isn't it great that Miyako-sempai can attend Ouran, now?" Hikaru said, grinning at Ian. She ignored him.

"It's probably a lot less trouble for her to attend the club, now," Haruhi said. "She doesn't have to ride from Robelia to here, anymore."

"I wish she would just stay at Robelia," Ian grumbled under her breath. "God, now I have to deal with her harassment every morning…" Ian sighed. "But I guess it'll be alright…"

"What was that?"

Ian jumped, as she turned to see Hikaru behind her. "H-hey! You shouldn't listen to other people when they're talking to themselves!" she snapped.

Hikaru chuckled. "I swear, you get weirder every day!"

"Shut up," Ian growled. "Just shut the hell up."

**-After School, in the Club room-**

"So, we will be having a party for the arrival of our two new hosts, and these two lovely young ladies!" Tamaki declared, after everyone had entered the Music Room.

"I'm leaving then," Ian said, walking towards the door. Miyako dragged her back, and kept a strong hold on her arm.

"Sounds like fun! Do we need a place to hold the party? I'm sure the Matsumoto mansion is free, or possibly even at our house. We have quite a large ball room, in fact, for when my father throws all his—"

"It's going to be here," Kyoya interupted, smiling. "Of course, the band will need to perform, and then the Hosts will dance with a specific lady of his or her choise."

Ian frowned. "Oh joy. I'm guessing the song has to be slower than what we usually sing?"

Kyoya nodded. "It'd be preferred, if you did."

Ian nodded. "Sho, I'll let you choose the song," she sighed, sounding like she was against the whole idea.

Sho nodded, but said nothing.

Miyako grinned. "And what will the dress be?"

"A simple formal style. Guys in tuxedos, and girls in gowns. Well, with the exception for Haruhi," Kyoya answered.

"Can't I be an exception, too?" Ian growled, in a low voice. "Dresses aren't my favorite thing to wear."

"I think everyone noticed that, when you walked into the school with the male uniform on," Claude chuckled.

"And to think she actually wore the female uniform in middle school," Miyako said, with a short, dreamy sigh at the end. "You looked so cute in a skirt."

"Miyako, I love you like you were my sister, but I _will_ skin you alive, and throw salt on you," Ian growled. Miyako only smiled.

"Hey wait, that's what I'm supposed to tell Miyako's boyfriend, when she gets one," Sho muttered. Kyoya slowly turned his head towards Sho.

Miyako stared at sho. "And I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the sharks, if you do that."

"So much violence between you all…" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What happened to the topic on the dance?" Claude asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "One second, we were talking about a party, and suddenly, those three start making threats."

"Yes, we do need to get back on the topic of this party," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "Like I was saying, before. The Hosts will have one specific girl that they will dance with. I'd like one of you to dance with Ian."

Ian looked completely opposed to the idea. "And what about Miyako?"

"I'm dancing with Kyo-chan," Miyako said, smiling sweetly.

"Then I'll dance with Ian!" Claude declared, grinning.

"Hell no. I don't want to dance," Ian said bluntly.

Sho sighed. "So, we have this party, everyone shows up, everyone dances, then it's over? Sounds good to me. When is it?"

"This Friday," Kyoya replied. "Everything will be prepared, and our guests will be informed of everything. I expect all four of you to be ready."

Ian glowered at Kyoya. "If that's it, isn't it about time to start the club?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes! Everyone, get ready! The doors are about to open!" he ordered.

Ian didn't say another word. She walked over to the piano, and sat on the bench. She didn't play, but instead, took out a notebook, and started to write. Miyako, on the other hand, waved to Kyoya, as she went over to the area of the room he would usually stay. The Hosts got in posistion, and the doors began to open.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Oh, thank god, I got away from riding in the car with Isamu," Ian groaned, walking towards Ouran with Sho and Miyako. "Things get too awkward when he's around…"

Miyako grinned. "See, aren't you really glad I transferred, now?" she asked.

Ian sighed. "I guess. At least a couple of things come out of it."

Miyako pouted. "Only a couple?"

Ian smirked. "Maybe more. I guess we'll find out, as time passes." She looked over at Sho. "why do you seem to spacey, today?"

Sho blinked, and looked at Ian. "Oh, it's nothing." He smiled. "I'm going to go ahead. I have to see someone, before I go to class," he sad, before rushing ahead of the two girls.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

Miyako shrugged. "Could be that girl who's been coming over to the house. She goes to Robelia, but I don't talk to her."

Ian blinked. "A girl you don't talk to? Impossible."

"Oh shut up. I don't talk to every girl in Ouran." Miyako sighed. "They're all to caught up in the Host Club. There's no way I'd be able to talk to them the way I talk to you or my friends at Robelia. Or Claude's little sister."

"Claude has a sister?!" Ian snapped.

"Oops. I said too much," Miyako muttered, quickening her pace.

"Hey, Miyako! Wait! Who is she?! How do you know about her?!" Ian asked, trying to keep up. She waited for an answer, and growled when she didn't get one. "Are you ignoring me?! Miyako!"

**-After School-**

Ian walked into the Music Room, to see the club was one person short. She blinked.

"Ian!" Tamaki snapped. "Have you seen Sho? He's not here, yet! He's late!"

Ian shrugged. "No. What about Miyako? She should have seen him."

"No, I haven't," Miyako grumbled, sounding irratated. "That asshole, he's not supposed to be late. He's always on time." She cast the door a murderous look, as if expecting Sho to rush in.

Hunny blinked. "That's weird, because Sho-chan rushed out of the room, as soon as the bell rang."

Claude sighed. "Could be that new transfer student. The whole time in class, she kept asking me questions about Sho. It was so aggrivating! How the hell am I supposed to know his favorite midnight snack?!"

"Transfer student?" everyone asked, simultaniously, all at different pitches.

Claud blinked. "You guys didn't know? She transferred from Robelia, today. She's in class 2-B with me."

"I'll go get him," Ian muttered, turning immediately, and rushing out the door.

Hikaru blinked. "Why does she suddenly seem angry?"

Claude snorted. "Who knows."

**-Class 2-B-**

Ian stood outside of the 2-B door, debating on whether to go in or not. It didn't sound like anyways was in there. She didn't hear any movement or talking at all. She reached for the handle, but froze when someone giggled.

"Sho, you're so silly," said a soft, high voice. "You're so shy, too."

Ian heard Sho chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just who I am… Plus we're at a school. Maybe we should save this time for later. At home, maybe."

Ian stared at the door, not sure if she should believe what she was hearing.

"You want to… wait?" The was audibly upset.

"Well, I have to get to the Host club. I promise, though, I'll make it up to you. I'll tae you back to your house, and I'll stay as long as you want me to…"

Ian frowned, before she knocked on the door. She heard somethng crash against the floor.

"Who's there?!" Sho snapped.

"It's me. Everyone's waiting for you, so hurry up and get your ass to the club room," Ian said. "Your fangirls are waiting."

"Aw, do you really have to go so soon, Sho?"

Sho sighed, and the door opened. "Sorry about that," he muttered. He looked back at the girl who was with him; she looked foreign. "Come on, Layla. I'm sure they won't mind you being my customer."

"I'll be leaving, then," Ian said, as she started walking ahead of the two.

"Oh, wait, Ian! I need to talk to you." Sho looked at Layla, and smiled. "Can you wait a moment?"

Layla simply smiled and nodded.

Sho then walked ahead to catch up with Ian.

"Ian, I wanted to tell you—"

"That you got a girlfriend? It's about time," Ian snickered, seeming to not be bothered by the idea.

Sho frowned. "Well, I do, now… In a way, but that's not what I was going to say…"

"In a way? So she's not your girlfriend?"

"Well, she is! But it's really only temporary… I mean, she's going back to her home country in a a couple of weeks. This is just something she did to see what it was like being an exchange student... But what I want to say is—"

"Well, aren't you the playboy?"

"Ian, will you listen to me?!" Sho snapped, sounding aggrivated; Ian jumped a little, when he raised his voice. "This doesn't change how I feel about you at all, Ian. I don't want you going near people who will hurt you… So please… Stay away from the twins."

Ian stared at Sho in disbelief. "Heh… heh… You're… absolutely ridiculous… You have a girlfriend, yet you… like me. You have a girlfriend, yet you still look at me like that… Haha… You're so funny." Ian looked at Sho, her expression serious. "Sho… if you think you can have a girlfriend and order me around at the same time, you must be insane, delusional, or something. I'm not putting up with this crap, anymore! I'm tired of you acting like you can tell me what to do!"

"No, Ian, that's not what I—"

"Now why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"Ian, wait! That's not what I—"

Layla tapped on Sho's shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Sho, were you just fighting with that underclassman?" she asked, looking somewhat worried.

Sho stared at her for a second, then shook his head. "No… don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

Layla smiled. "Okay. Let's go then, I'd like to meet your other friends! Claude told me many funny stories about them!"

Sho forced a smile. "Okay… C'mon…" He took Layla's hand, and walked down the hall, heading for Music Room 3.

* * *

**And done! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading! I love my reviewers! You guys are amazingly awesome! :D**


	6. Wherefore Art Thou, Asshat?

**Hello! I have finsihed the sixth chapter! :D Yay! I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and I just noticed that I never said WHEN Ian tranferred to Ouran. It wasn't at the beginning of the year, which is why Haruhi was already in the Host Club, but it was some time before Renge first showed up. Which means, yes, I will soon have a chapter introducing Renge! And around that time, I'll probably be following a bit closer to Ouran's original Manga plot. Not the anime, the manga. :P But, yeah, that's just so you guys know. Sory I didnt mention it earlier. It literally hadn't crossed my mind until just now.**

**But without further ado~ Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own OHSHC. I do, however, own my own characters, so please respect my rights and don't steal.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Wherefore Art Thou, Asshat?

"_Yes, Mom, I'm listening, I'm listening," _Claude spoke into his cell phone, saying every word in French. "_No, everything is fine! Sho is an awesome host. And his mom is more hospitable than our maids. Yes, Mom, I'm doing fine in school. Yes… Yes… Ye—wait what? Th-that sudden?!"_

Ian stared at Claude, as he continued talking to his mom on the phone.

"Ah, young love. And speaking in French," Miyako sighed.

"He's talking to his mom, dumbass," Ian muttered.

Miyako blinked. "Really…?! Claude actually talks to his mom?!"

"Will you shut the hell up?! _Ah, no, Mom, I was talking to Miyako! Everything's fine, I swear! Listen, I've gotta go! Call me when you get here, I need to get ready!"_

"Ready for what…?" Tamaki blinked.

_"Bye, Mom. I'll see you when you get here. Okay, bye… Okay. I'll be sure to have the best limo I can find there. Yes, Mom, I'll have all my friends there, too. Yes, even Delgado. Bye. Okay, bye. Okay…"_ Claude sighed. "_Bye Mom. I'll see you in a little bit." _Claude snapped the cell phone shut, and began to sulk.

"What was that about?" Ian asked, staring at Sho.

"Is your Mother coming all the way from France to visit you?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, and she's bringing Dad and Blaize with her," Claude answered. He looked at his phone. "I haven't seen them since I came here. I wonder why they suddenly want to come…"

"Maybe they want to take you back." Miyako had a strange expression on her face. Like she was contemplating a murder, but was extremely happy at the same time. "Oh, thank you, God, I never thought the day would come!"

Claude stared at Miyako. "Not likely…"

"Maybe it has something to do with that sister of yours I've never heard about it," Ian said, almost violently.

Claude twitched. "H-her… No, it couldn't be. Mom didn't say she was bringing her!"

Tamaki blinked. "Claude, I didn't know you had a sister."

Kyoya looked puzzled. "I wasn't aware of that fact either."

"I didn't know until this morning, when Miyako mentioned it," Ian growled.

Claude looked around at everyone, and then turned dark eyes on Miyako. "You shit-head."

Miyako stuck her tongue out. "Don't look at me like that."

"Well it must be one big secret if Kyo-chan doesn't know about it," Hunny said, looking at Claude. "Cla-chan, is your sister a bad person?"

Claude gritted his teeth. "She's a _demon._" He scowled.

Miyako snorted. "No, she's just an illegitimate child that King Aldric is ashamed of. He doesn't want her existence known more than it needs to be."

Claude frowned. "She's still a demon. Every waking hour, I fear for my life when she's around."

"I'm sure she does too, Claude, with a brother like you," Miyako said. She let out a sigh. "But I doubt she would have anything to do with your family coming. Aldric will probably just leave her in France."

Kyoya was currently typing something into his laptop. "Claude, what is your sister's name?" he asked.

Claude looked at Kyoya. "It's Juliet."

"And do you know who her real father is?"

Claude was silent for a long moment, before he answered, "Honestly… I have no clue. Dad never let Mom tell us anything about that… I wonder why."

Kyoya closed his laptop. "Your father doesn't seem to want anyone know about her. But, anyways, why don't we all go and meet King Aldric and his family?"

"Do you guys really want to go meet them?" Claude asked, frowning. "My Dad has this whole God-complex thing goin' on, and my Mom is just well… excitable, I guess you could say."

"I think that's a good idea!" Tamaki stated, smiling. "This is a perfect chance to get to know Claude's family!"

"Yeah, let's go meet Cla-chan's parents!" Hunny said with a big smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan to us," the twins said together.

Claude frowned at them all. "You guys suck."

"So, when will they be here?" Sho asked.

"About an hour or so," Claude replied. "They said they'd call when they're almost here. I'll text everyone or something, when they call me."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll see you guys in a bit. I'm gonna go home and feed Delgado," Ian said.

"Can I come?" Miyako asked, smiling.

"No." Ian headed for the door. "I'll see you guys at the airport, then."

**-Matsumoto Mansion-**

Ian stood at the end of the driveway, staring at the limo that was parked across from the door. Soon, a man walked out of the house, and got in the limo. Ian stepped out of the limo's way, as the man drove out of the driveway. After the limo left, Ian made her way up the driveway.

"Isamu must have had some important people here…" she muttered to herself. Almost as soon as she put her hand on the doorknob, the door flew open, hitting her in the face and causing her to land flat on her butt. "What the hell?!" she snapped, as she looked up to see a very angry-looking, black-haired woman.

"Wait, Sweetie, I didn't mean to anger you! We should be hospitable to Facet-san!" Isamu followed through the door, trying to calm the woman down.

"Don't give me that crap, Isamu! I can't believe you let yet another stray into our house without consulting me first! You asshole, go crawl into a hole and die!" the angry woman, who was Ai Matsumoto, Isamu's wife, yelled. She turned to the garden maid. "Hana, call for a car, now! I need to get out of this house, now!"

Hana nodded, and immediately rushed off.

"Please, Ai, I'm begging you, don't leave! I'm sorry! Next time I swear I'll talk to you first! I was just in the heat of the moment!" Isamu sounded incredibly desperate.

"You'll be lucky if there is a next time!" Ai screamed, stomping her foot.

Ian stayed on the ground, for a long moment, until Ai had finally left. When she stood up, Isamu looked at her, tears streaming down his face.

"What did I do wrong, Ian?! I was just trying to be nice! Ai is always so mean to me…" Isamu whined, hugging his adopted daughter.

Ian scoffed. "What did you do this time?"

"I got a call from Tsukiko-san the other day, asking if I could take care of a child she was getting today. She said that the child needed a place to stay for a while, because the child wasn't allowed to have any contact with Claude… so I said she could stay here… And then Ai screamed at me, when she came, and now I'm in despair! Ian, help me bring my sweetheart back!"

Ian patted Isamu's back in sympathy. "I'd help if I could, but Ai hates me more than anyone. I'm sure she'll come back soon, though. Just give her some time." '_It's your own damn fault for letting the kid stay her,'_ she thought. "Why don't you just go sit down for a bit, Isamu? Have one of the chefs will make you some comfort food."

"Oh, I can make really good comfort food!" a voice with a slight accent said from inside the house.

"Oh, Juliet-chan, you're so sweet!" Isamu turned around and dashed into the house.

_'Juliet…?'_ Ian peeked around the door to see Isamu hugging a short, light brown-haired girl. She looked a bit freaked out by the strange man hugging her. A tall, black-haired man, who was standing behind the girl, looked as if he were about to kick Isamu.

"Sir, please let go of her. She's obviously not comfortable with you touching her," the man said, obviously irritated.

"Oh, sorry." Isamu let go immediately. "I'm just in despair right now! I need comfort."

The girl, looked at Ian, and waved.

"You must be Ian, right? Blaize says that Claude talks about you all the time, when they talk to each other on the phone. I'm Juliet!" Juliet smiled sweetly.

"So you're the demon sister I've heard about, today?" Ian asked.

Juliet's smile changed into a devilish grin. "Demon sister, you say? Was it Claude who said that?"

"Naturally. He is your older brother. Half-brother. Whatever. But it's natural for siblings to insult each other," Ian replied.

Juliet's grin grew. "Of course it is."

The man sighed. "Juliet, I think it's best you stay away from Claude, while King Aldric is here. In fact, I think it's best to stay away from Queen Cerise, too."

Juliet pouted. "Gunner, you're no fun."

Ian blinked. "Gunner? What kind of name is that?"

"It's not my real name," Gunner growled. "It's a precautionary thing…"

Ian stared at Gunner, now realizing that he was wearing dark sunglasses. "Are the glasses necessary? You're inside of a building."

Juliet scooted over to Ian, and whispered, "Don't ask too many questions. He's just weird like that, okay?"

Ian looked at Juliet. "You're right, he is weird," she whispered back.

Gunner acted as if he couldn't hear them, and pulled Juliet back over to him. "Let's go set your room up, Juliet." He looked at Ian. "Oh, and don't tell Claude she's here. We're going to try to keep this away from him, as long as King Aldric is here."

Ian blinked. "Why's that?"

"Because King Aldric doesn't want him to know. He wants his son to look dignified, while he's here," Gunner replied, before walking away.

"Dignified my ass… Claude never looks dignified," Ian muttered. She stood there for a minute without saying anything. She looked around, noticing Isamu was gone. He must have gone to get his comfort food. She sighed, then headed for her own room. "Time to feed Delgado."

**-The Airport-**

Delgado barked at the limo, as it drove into two parking spaces.

"Oh, Delgado, I missed you, too!" Miyako exclaimed, as she got out of the limo, and hugged the dog. "Has Ian been treating you nicely?"

Claude soon got out of the limo, followed by Sho.

"Is the rest of the Host Club here," he asked, looking around. Almost as soon as he spoke, he spotted Haruhi walking up to Ian, soon followed by Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, who had Hunny on his shoulders, and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Cla-chan, I can't wait to meet your little sister!" Hunny said, smiling.

Ian cleared her throat, and pat Delgado on the head, once Miyako released him.

"I can't wait to see her, too!" Miyako said, grinning. "I've talked to her a lot on the phone, but I've never actually met her in person!"

"Guys, I never said that they were bringing her. I don't think Dad would put up with her," Claude muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm suddenly very disappointed," Miyako whined, frowning.

Ian sighed. "So, Claude, when are your parents going to be here? I promised someone I'd go out with them," she said, sounding completely unenthusiastic. At this, almost every, except Kyoya and Mori, looked at Ian.

"Did…. You just say… 'go out?'" Miyako asked, sounding horrified.

Ian shrugged. "I guess. Is that really so surprising?"

Miyako held in a shriek.

"Ian has a boyfriend!" Claude shouted. "Everyone, hide! The Apocalypse is coming, the Apocalypse is coming!"

"I that true, Ian-chan? Do you really have a boyfriend?" Hunny asked, looking up at Ian.

Ian blinked. A grin broke out across her face, but she quickly turned away. Her shoulders twitched as she tried with all her might to hold in a laugh.

"It looks like the thoughts to unthinkable even Ian can't resist laughing," Hikaru said dully. "I don't think Ian has the capability of getting a boyfriend!"

Ian's mood changed in a heartbeat. She turned around, and glared intensely at Hikaru. "I'll kill you one of these days," she growled. The two had a glaring contest.

Tamaki blinked, completely confused now. "Wait, does Ian have a boyfriend…?"

"Why does it even matter? You guys should stay out of her personal life," Haruhi stated with a sigh.

"Actually, Ian doesn't have a boyfriend," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "She's actually going out with her newest house guest."

Ian stared at Kyoya. "How do you know?"

"I saw her on the way here," Kyoya said. "She seemed to be enjoying herself, talking to the maid."

Claude twitched. "Talking to a maid?" He turned to Kyoya. "What did she look like…?"

"I can't say that I paid that much attention," Kyoya replied.

"Damn rich people," Claude growled.

"_Claude! Oh, I've missed you so much!" _a woman said. Everyone turned their head to see a beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman waving at their group. Behind her was a tall, blonde-haired man, and someone who looked like he could have been his younger twin.

Claude blushed a little, and waved. "_H-hey, Mom. Dad."_

"Do they only know French?" Ian muttered, not able to understand a single thing they were saying.

"_Hello, Madam,"_ Tamaki said, taking the woman's hand. "_You look very beautiful, today."_

_ "Oh, my, what a nice young man!" _the woman exclaimed, smiling. "_Claude, is he one of your friends? He's such a sweet young man! And he's so fluent in French, too! Oh, but now that I look at you, you don't look Japanese… Are you French?"_

_ "Yes, Madam, I am half French," _Tamaki said with a nod.

The older man cleared his throat. "Cerise, you are forgetting your manners. I don't believe the others can understand a single thing you're saying."

The woman, Cerise, pouted. "Oh, Aldric, you're no fun."

"Mom, you're so embarrassing," Claude sighed. He looked at his dad, Aldric, then at the other guy. "So, Blaize, how's life," he said, with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I'm pretty good," the guy, Blaize, said in a bored tone.

"So, wait, if you could speak Japanese this whole time, why'd you only talk in French?" the twins asked Cerise, who only responded with a shrug.

Ian looked at the watch on her wrist. "Well, guys, I gotta go." She looked at Claude. "You gonna watch Delgado for me?"

Claude stared at Ian for a long moment and sighed. "Yeah, sure," he muttered.

Cerise blinked. "Ah, you're leaving already, Ian? I'm suddenly very disappointed…"

Ian looked at Cerise. "Er, yeah. Sorry, I have to show someone around the school. She's transferring, starting next week, so I'm going to try to help her know her way around. I figured some time after school, when there isn't a crown would be good."

Cerise pouted. "Oh, well…" She smiled, again, and turned to the other hosts. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Cerise Facet, Claude's mother!"

Aldric sighed. "I'm Aldric Facet, his father…"

"Blaize," Blaize muttered with a bored expression. "Hey, Ian, mind if I come with you?"

"Hell no!" Claude snapped, pointing at his brother. "Whoever gave you permission to bother her?!"

Ian shrugged. "Sure, you can come."

"I-Ian, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sho asked.

"I just don't care," Ian replied.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who wasn't paying attention, then smirked. "If that's the case, Kaoru and I will come along too!"

"Wait, what?!" Kaoru snapped.

"Shouldn't you guys be welcoming the guests?" Ian asked, sounding a bit aggravated.

"It's okay!" Cerise said with a smile. "Teenagers should be able to go out with friends and such! Besides, as long as Claude, Sho and Miyako are here, everything is fine!"

Ian sighed, and nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm off," she mumbled, as she started to walk. Blaize and the twins followed behind her.

Hunny blinked. "Ian chan just left with Hika-chan and Kao-chan. She even took Blai-chan with her."

Aldric sighed. "I'm starting to regret coming here."

"Please don't feel that way, King Aldric," Kyoya said. "Our friends may seem rude, but they're very courteous. Take Tamaki, for example."

"Yes, he's right, Aldric! Tamaki is a gentleman!" Cerise said.

Aldric looked at his wife. "Cerise, you just met the boy…" Cerise pouted at him with puppy-dog eyes. He sighed in defeat. "I guess we should get to know everyone, then."

**-Matsumoto Mansion-**

"And then I punched him!" Juliet exclaimed dramatically to one of the house maids, punching her fist straight in front of her. "Like that! Claude never saw it coming!"

The house maid gave a sarcastic laugh. "Well, Miss Juliet, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Please enjoy the games and computer that were just moved into your room."

Juliet blinked. She pouted slightly. "Gunner, why won't any of the maids talk to me?" she asked in a slightly whiney voice.

"Because you're obviously annoying them. They have work to do, Juliet. Work that they get paid for," Gunner explained.

Juliet stopped pouting. "Oh, well that makes sense!"

"Juliet, I'm back. And people decided they wanted to come, too," Ian called from the front door.

"People? Oh, is Miyako here?!" Juliet exclaimed, dashing for the front door. When she saw Blaize and the twins, she looked disappointed. "Damn, and I thought Miyako wanted to visit me…"

Hikaru stared at Juliet for a long moment, then busted out laughing. "She's so small! She's shorter than Hunny-sempai!" he exclaimed between gasps for breath and laughs.

Juliet's eyebrow twitched. She didn't even hesitate to kick Hikaru in the shin. "Bastard! Next time I'll kick you in the balls!"

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?!" Hikaru snapped from on the ground. He was clutching his shin.

"Juliet, do you have to be so violent?" Gunner asked.

Ian slid back a little. "Is she always like that?"

"Yes she is." Blaize chuckled a little.

"So, Claude's half-sister is the person Ian's showing around the school?" Kaoru asked.

Juliet kicked Kaoru in the shin, this time.

"Don't ever refer to me as Claude's sister! I'll get my mafia on you!" Juliet threatened, pointing at Kaoru.

Gunner put his hand on Juliet's shoulder. "Juliet." He gave her a dangerous, threatening look. "Remember what your father told you."

Juliet grumbled something under her breath, then looked at the twins.

"Sorry for attacking you so suddenly. I hope you can forgive me," Juliet said with very little emotion.

The twins glared at her, but somehow, Hikaru's glare seemed much more intense.

"don't expect more than that," Gunner said, noticing the glares. "She's not gonna do anything else."

The twins looked at him. "Who are you, anyways?" they asked. "You don't look like you're from Japan or France."

"I'm Gunner, and I'm from Italy," Gunner replied nonchalantly.

"He's Juliet's personal butler," Blaize said, before the twins could say anything.

Juliet blinked. "Oh, Blaize, you're here! That must mean Asshat is here, too!"

"Asshat?" Ian and the twins asked in unison.

"No, Claude's not here, actually. And I've been here the whole time, and you just now notice me? I'm hurt, Juliet. I'm very hurt," Blaize faked a sob.

Juliet smirked. "Good, Asshat isn't here. I can set up payback later on." Juliet's smirk turned devilish. "This will be a fun time, here at Ouran…"

**  
**

* * *

**And... DONE! We have new faces! Nxt chapter, we'll get to see more about Juliet and her life in France. And why she's now going to be staying in Japan. We'll also see more Host Club... which I must say I'm sorry for not having a lot of them in this chapter. But there will be more next chapter! I promise! There's probably gonna be a lot more of the twins from here on out, so look forward to that. Thanks fo reading, and review, please! I wanna know what you think! :DDD**


End file.
